


Robo-Love

by ketchup_puppy16



Category: Tom and Jerry - Parody, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchup_puppy16/pseuds/ketchup_puppy16
Summary: Summary: In this Galra are more physically cat like with a rail and Alteains are still the same but with mouse ears and tails.





	Robo-Love

Lotor was enjoying his day with a nice cat nap when he awoke to a noise. He looked and saw a mouse moving around his bed in circles. And with fast reflexes, he caught the little and ate him.....or at least tried to.

If he had paid attention he would have known that the mouse was really a remote control robot, with its controler in the hands of Lotor's owner. Who is now upset since his toy is now ruined and went about to play video games with his friends to cheer up.

Meanwhile, the cat was left to wonder what to with the mechanical mouse now. When heard a sigh he looked around the corner to see his old nemesis Keith the mouse, who was currently staring up at a pair of birds in love, dreaming of having the same thing himself.

When Lotor saw this he took a glance at the toy then back at Keith and soon came up with a plan to catch the mouse once and for all.

~~~~~~~~~

After a little tailering, painting and use of a paint brushes fuzzy end, Lot or finally transformed the toy mouse into a tan brunette male with sneakers, jeans and a blue shirt. After asuring that everything was in place the cat out his plan into action.

~~~~~~~~

We now find Keith within his mouse home eating cheese bits with sadness at his loney life. Then he hears knocking and check to see who it was, hoping that it wasn't a certain feline for he was not in the mood.

Opening the door, he saw standing their was the most gorgeous being he ever saw, wearing a name tag saying, "I am Lance". Being quick to move, he let the beauty walk into his home and take a seat on his couch made from a mini pillow. Unknowing to being watch through his peep hole by Lotor, who moving a joystick around on a certain controler.

Kieth took a seat himself and scooted closer to the cutie before him. He tried to play it cool by offering some of his cheese which the brunette nodded to. After passing a few they were in an instant without a moments notice.

Keith just thought it mage the guy more cute and went to live for drinks for them both. When he came back his bowl of cheese bits was completely empty and Lance let out a tiny burp. When giving him the cup, made from thimples, they went in for toast only for Keith to be smacked into a wall by the force of Lance's push, who interns guzzled down his juice and the cup. Outside Lotor chuckleded.

Standing back up after regaining his composure, Keith looked upon Lance with hearts in his eyes for he was surely in love. When moving in to give a kiss, Lance took off in hurry steps to the kitchen area, where a certain sly cat was long in wait.

After stopping at the fridge, Keith caught up to him and pulled off a scary cat face to warn Lance of trouble then tried to pull him back to the mouse hole. Only for Lance to pull him back and point at the fridge then his mouth to show that he was hungry. Showing that he can be a provider, he climbed up the cabinet draws to reach the fridge handle only for it to not budge. Giving a shuge of his shoulders to his boo after coming back down to show he couldn't get it open.

Behind them Lotor looked frustrated and moved the controls to have Lance go and rid the door right off.

Keith looked on with adoration in his eyes at the display then proceed to climb the shelves to the plate of cheddar swiss cheese. While looking back down to call to Lance, said mouse reached his robotic arms to the shelf and climb up to then scarf down to whole block of cheese.

When Keith turned to see what else their was he came face to fang with a certain enemy. Lotor meowed ready to eat when the little mouse shoved a drumstick of chicken into his mouth. And using a strand of noodles from a bowl above, he took his man by the waist and swung down while also tying up the cat. Once back on the floor, he took off while Lotor hopped after them when a strand of noodle got caught and he was sent spinning and twisted right through the floor boards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time later Lance is running back into kitchen with Keith on his tail trying to keep up. He pointed up on the counter to a submarine sandwich then rubbed his belly. So, both climbed up to the food and being a gentlemen Keith went to grab the cheese in it only to get some resistance and a surprised when he saw the cat holding the other end.

After slapping said cat with the cheese he took Lance's hand and ran to safety only for his love to stop in his tracks and pulling him in. Pukuring his lips thinking they were about to kiss but instead was thrown over his shoulder and brought back to Lotor to be handed over. Looking back at the one he gave his heart to, feeling betrayed he placed his head down.

Lance looked devastated seeing the look and glanced up at the cat seeing him having a look of impatience with his hand held out. He soon came to a realization and gave an angry look. After moving his boyfriend away and setting him down, he proceed to make his way to Lotor with his attent showing in his steps.

Lotor, seeing this, started backing away fearfully trying to keep from being harmed by the upset boy. Who took the controller and smash it getting closer, the cat tried giving different cheeses to appise him. Only to end getting a good tumbling and trashing instead.

Keith laughed at his enemy's misfortune but was interrupted by a tap and turned to see Lance giving him a smile and look of absolute love, with a tight hug and many kisses. At that point he knew that he found his soulmate, even if a bit mechanicle.

Inspired by these:  
https://youtu.be/YK1IixLPGxE - part 1  
https://youtu.be/aWeV-CD5uEc - part 2


End file.
